User talk:Eveningswift
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Brambleclaw14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 18:13, September 12, 2009 re: Hi! Hello :) yeah go Brambleclaw ^_^ he so deserves to be the leader :( Firestar lives to long, Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey Eveningswift? -sighs- Well, whatever your not bothering me :) -Brightsparrow hi hi I just read your stories and they are well good by Redclaw The ones on your artical page Hello, welcome to WCWiki! Let me know if you have any questions! I am a admin by the way. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 20:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Eveningswift is a awesome name! --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 13:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ^.^ --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 15:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Warriors FanFiction? What in the world is that? Well, it must be fanfiction...with warriors....but do you have to have a page if you have articles...? If so I better make mine.... ~*Brightsparrow I know, helpless kit antics Hey I thought you were Eveningshine! And also, you.....lost me there. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ... You do suck at explaining things...what are you talking about LOL You know in France they say just LOL...not like L-O-L but "Lawl" Weird....and random Right now, i finally realize what you mean...if I do the internal link thing...it doesn't bring to my user page but the page about Brightsparrow's history...you know...the one you asked me to edit....so I have to put "User:Brightsparrow" And that sounds lame -Brightsparrow Hey! I havent seen you in while! [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 22:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) okay bye, oh i think i read that story. Deernose was her mate that died when the tree fell right? well anyway bye [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 22:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi! --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 22:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Can't go on right now, sorta busy! --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 22:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Um Really?! I must say, I'm surprised. Just curious, where did you hear that and why can't we use them anymore? --Sparrowsong 23:02, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Ugh, Warriors Wiki, please be generous! What other blanks can we use? For now, I will ignore them until they give me a warning. What's your plan? I didn't create all that charart for nothing! It took me hours! Grr.. WWiki! :( [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) We can't use the blanks anymore?!?! Well, we can always ask Bramble if we can use the declined blanks that other users made. For example, I used Sandiwolf's old to-be blank and fixed some things on it. I'm going use it for my Quailpaw article. --Rainwhisker 00:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Here's my charart: --Rainwhisker09 01:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ...er Can you answer me about the warriors fanfiction thing.....? You must be busy WOW [[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] Bramble's Message I asked Bramble about the copyright problem, and this is what she replied (word for word): "Sandstar of WarriorsWish, the original owner, told me I could do whatever I wished with those blanks. And I gave Sparrowsong permission to use them on your roleplay wiki." She also said that the declined images had no copyright on them whatsoever, and Sandiwolf has disappeared from PCA, and we can use them (the to-be blanks). --Rainwhisker 00:04, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: OKay, thanks! --[[User:Soaring Eagle That Glides With The Wind|'Soaring Eagle']] 00:25, September 18, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome! :D --Rainwhisker 21:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, yeah, I know him, he's one of my friends from school! :) --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 00:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sure sounds great! Thanks for clearing things up! And take your time, I'm in no rush! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 16:51, September 19 2009 (UTC) He only has laptops, they don't let him onto Warriors Wikia or some other sites so he has to come over to my house! (Personally, I think his laptop might be broken!) --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 20:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I should suggest him to get it fixed! I'll do that today then! :) --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 15:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) HI Hi Evening, I finally got a signature! GO MEH --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks dude! Pleasey sign my friends listeh? Pretty please with a trout on top?? :) Was that creepy? Yes --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 20:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know! I saw his messages on there. Bir bir bir bir bir bird's the word --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 20:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) -runs there- lol--[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 20:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I might, but if I do, I probally won't be on much. I will mostly be on here or Warriors Wiki. Is this okay with you? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 20:28, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Clans Hi Eveningswift: would you like to join one of my Clans? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:59, September 22, 2009 (UTC) StormClan is like RiverClan in personality but ThunderClan in territory. TreeClan is also like ThunderClan in territory, but their personality is more like ShadowClan. MistClan is like WindClan in both territory and personality. BrookClan is just like RiverClan in territory, but more like ThunderClan in personality. And in TreeClan, there is an orphaned kit named Bluekit who needs a mom, so if you want to make a TreeClan queen that would be good. But, you don't have to. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:15, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hmmm No, you don't suck!!! And it's not actually that bad a prophecy, but, I can't use it because I'm already three books in the series, and the prophecy is mentioned lots of times, + now there's a super edition. At least, I think you meant my prophecy, right? When You're Gone Clover! 23:05, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Wait...there was a reason to say thanks, wasn't there? lol, I don't know...I feel weird. Anyways, I guess you could read it. Here's the link: The Bravest. it's in a series, too, so... When You're Gone Clover! 01:53, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Categories First, you have to go to an article, and go to the bottom. There should be a button that says Add Categories. If you can't find it, press Ctrl and the f key together, and a window should pop up saying Find. (if you already know how to do the find function, don't bother listening to me) Type in Add Categories, and it should highlight the words on the button. Click it, and you can type in the name of your category you want to create. Press Enter, and it should save. The link to the page should show up, and it should be red. Click it, and save the page. Add the category to your other articles. If you need more help, leave a message on my talk page. --Rainwhisker 01:43, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi! Thanks! But can you clear something up for me? I dunno how to make new headers. (Big black text) DX And do I have to make every single one of my Charcats? Like if I had a cat that looked like Crowfeather, could I just use a Crowfeather image? --Fernpool 16:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but I found a different way. But if they look the same, what would I make differnt? Ah, but my cat is a bit lighter than Crowfeather. I still need to learn how to use Pixlr, though. D: --Fernpool 16:53, September 26, 2009 (UTC) HI Thanks! LOL I'm in a chat with you and Echo --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I did the charcats! Thanks anyway! I'll be on mapleclan (Echo invited me) Rules Sure! Just ask Sparrow! She'll probably put it on there. Hahahaha forgot to sign! Forests are life 22:38, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Cloverfang Cool! Thank you s''oooooo much! *hugs to death* When You're Gone Clover! 23:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I will! And thanks again for loving meh stories! Yay!!! =D When You're Gone Clover! 00:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...I don't know...maybe there's a user who has a brown tabby? When You're Gone Clover! 00:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Well...Crowpaw might be one...at least, I think he's brown. Or it could fit Minnowpaw or Jezzabella...lemme check all of 'em, then it might work...oh, how do you like my new siggie? :D I like SkyClan. SkyClan is 01:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) YES!! GO SKYCLAN!!! THEY RULE! :) Oh yeah...it kinda fits Crowpaw, but he isn't a tabby...though I could make him one! *Laughs evily* SkyClan is 01:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) MWA HA HA-*gags, coughs* hairball....I felt like being weird just then XD SkyClan is 01:25, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oooooooooh, recordings! Wait...do you want me to use the brown chary for Crowpaw, or wait? Because I do not know which. SkyClan is 01:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Really? Cool, thanks!!! SkyClan is 01:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) *purrs* yeah I think kits are a great idea. We could have them on mythclans (lionclan) or whatever. *purrs* by the way thanks for the leader pixel Its really good! talk to ya later - [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe I have no idea....a couple days maybe? *rubs muzzles with her* [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 02:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :3 `congrats !(Bracken;s bro on wolf thineg)--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 02:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Fawnpaw Wow-wow-wow-wow! Thank you so much! She's BEAUTIFUL!--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 17:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Sure I'd love to! Would you like to control one (or more) of my characters? Check it out here! Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 20:58, September 27 2009 (UTC) Re: DEERKIT Aw, thank you!!! it's amazing how I can do this stuff without photoshop :P Nothing compared to you...have you seen your artwork? [[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 23:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) -rolls eyes- Please, I keep saying not to doubt your art. I saw You, Brineminnow, and a couple others. Very good!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 23:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Eveningswift I really like how I Know some people like (no-one) you ar even bothering to look at my page. So thank you! And also if you look at my page now I've added a bit. --Isy 15:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine I'm just asking do you have any ideas that I could write about cause Im running out of them. --Isy 12:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Re:Hi! Sure, that'd be great! Go ahead!--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 20:11, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Aw, I'd love to, but I need to get off the computer and do my HW. :( I'll try to get on later though!--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 20:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --Rainwhisker09 21:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Err.... I don't have all the blanks, I only have the male short-haired. If you want, I can edit the rest of the set right now and upload them for you to use. --Rainwhisker09 21:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I'll have them done in a little bit. I have to use GIMP for it, and I have no idea how. I'll tell you when I'm done. --Rainwhisker09 21:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Here they are: --Rainwhisker09 22:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Lol, thanks!! Most people like Icekit more, but a few like Moonkit, though I (obviously) don't. She seems like Hollyleaf's reincarnation, in some ways, except she's not obsessed with the warrior code. SkyClan is 22:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! (P.S who is Albert -was it Albert?- Dumbdore?) SkyClan is 00:19, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know :) But I really have always wanted to be apart of BeachClan because all of my wiki buddies are in it, so I'm writing a special edition called Quest for the Lost Clans, so I added it to your articles [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:42, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Well, Characters with siblings? That sounds lame to me. :) And by the way, you do sound like Bramble! Did you know that Bramble was the first person who ever spoke to me when I joined WWiki? We've been friends ever since. :D [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 00:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh...my mom doesn't let me read Harry Potter cuz she thinks wizards, witches, and mediums are evil. Which in the Bible (sorry if you're non-religous), it does happen to say they that way. Except I did read a little of it one time. Ravenclaw is a warrior name!!! I was so shocked cuz I thought I had picked up a weird copy of warriors. And now you probably think I'm werid. D: SkyClan is 20:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I dunno who I think is the best author...either Jack London or Erin Hunter or someone. Ooh! I know...Edgar Allen Poe. =D mwa ha ha ha!!!! No...you're not really weird. This guy at my school named Ashton is. Once he sang 'I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world...' in front of the whole class! He is a scary, scary man... SkyClan is 21:03, September 30, 2009 (UTC) lol Cloverfang now the song is stuck in my head... You do sound like Bramble! She's really nice. And so is M&S, who is my mentor for PCA. And I think that we should be able to edit other characters' articles, but I wouldn't mind someone editing one of my articles for grammer or something, just as long as they don't change anything. Then I get mad, and take out my anger on the first person I see. :D Though I'm a spelling freak, so I don't think I misspelled anything wrong in my articles. Characters with Siblings? idk. --Rainwhisker09 22:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I think that's a good idea. Bramble hates you? Why? I know this is random, but the first blanks i posted for PCA, i think someone said they looked like "curious kits". And they were supposed to be cave-guards. Do you take art lessons? --Rainwhisker09 22:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh... *tail droops* I do, but my charart isn't nearly as good as your's. I've been taking art lessons afterschool for 5 years. I wonder if Bramble takes art lessons... maybe I'll ask her. --Rainwhisker09 23:01, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Wats happening? Bengalkits and Cypresskits pages are starting to look really good-[[User:Bronzestripe| '''Bronzestripe' ]]Bronzestripe 00:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure. It would be awesome and tight to be in your stories -[[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 00:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, noticed you were on! --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 00:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Do you think it'd be okay to, wait, nevermind. --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 00:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Ha ha, your Beinneowminnow link leads to Billowheart --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 00:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Question Hello again Eveningswift! I was wondering about two things. First, I was curious if you'd like to control any of my cats (see here) and second, I was wondering if you could make me another cat but it's a tortoiseshell so I don't know if you want to do it or not. If you do, the cat's name is Sandheart and he's a short-haired tortoiseshell tom with yellow-green eyes. If not, juse let me know. Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 14:21, October 1 2009 (UTC) HELLO Hi, dude! I noticed you were on. I got new glasses and they really impact the speed of my typing! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I've had glasses before. They kept breaking and they were scuffed up and all sorts. Although it's weird now, because life hasn't been this clear. So how's the blanks on the black moon wikia? --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:19, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry to hear that :( I sent you a drawing of an omega with no eyes (I can't get them) but you don't have to use it....in my opinion...I can do much better Are you serious? THANKS!!! You know, I can make a full body one...some of them might have a black tail, and you'd want to include that...but still...means a lot--[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, okay this is what I need to do: Make the structure less ridgid make a full body longhaired and shorthaired So I'll get back to you on that This isn't much of a chat is it? --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:38, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Well that's....better. Maybe. Also yesterday was Mr. C's last. Now we've got this old hag named Mr. Gross. Temporarily, though. SO yeah the peoples are sadd --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, the dudes name is GROSS, so thats how! He made an announcement today for the magazine drive and her sounds like a 50 year old smoker....is he? Or is he older? lol --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) lol! They do seem like that from what you've told me. LOL Also I finished a new omega, wanna see?--[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 20:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) lol, alright! -drumroll- THERE It needed to be small, you know, apprentice type stuff. It can't be as big as a regular adult...so...yeah...drafts :P --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 20:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure. How do you straighten your drawings? I saw the pup you made....that looked good --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 20:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) You befuddle me sometimes...but oh well. The pup gets these too! -thumbseth upeth- --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 20:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Pixel Here's my female hunter pixel, what do you think? --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 22:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it sorta looks like a panda! :) Thanks! --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 22:51, October 1, 2009 (UTC) You can call me Pandasong, I draw much better wolves by hand, its a little harder on the computer. --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 22:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, okay, I'll try making Star Dust, but I should first tell ya, it'll take a while! :) But I'll do my best to get it done this week! Okay, I'll just use the female hunter pixel blank for now, k, better get to working! --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 22:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Moonwilllow Wow, that is weird! i swear i didn't take it though lol. Very very interesting...P.S rainy is dying to hear about your stories :D --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 00:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Rainweed...I just talked to her--[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 20:26, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks... but I'm still not even near as great as the other users in PCA... Most of my classmates or my old classmates know I'm a good artist. They always ask me to draw stuff for them. And I like being asked questions a lot, cause it makes me feel important. :) And your new sig looks great! I changed mine about a week ago to this boxed one. --Rainwhisker09 21:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I don't go to a Christian school, I'm Jewish. :) But I don't go to a Jewish school either, I just go to a plain, boring, un-religious school. What about you? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Pup Blank I made a wolf pup blank! But its a little scrawny don't you think? I'll fix that! --PandasongPanda-Love 01:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Fixed it. --PandasongPanda-Love 01:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Stormwing is a friend though she doesn't go on the Wikias anymore. :( --PandasongPanda-Love 01:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ah, sadly I don't have time to write Peacesong's Stories anymore. But I will try to write some when I have time. --PandasongPanda-Love 01:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Great, how are you? --Sparrowsong 02:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'd be glad to do that, Evening! Just give me a few minutes. --Sparrowsong 02:12, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Like it? It's on his page. --Sparrowsong 02:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Thank You!!! Thanks! I don't know, I'd have to think about it (I mean controlling characters). I'll get back to you on that but I love Sandheart! It's great in my opinion, compared to what I tried to do :D Anyway, in my role play Sandheart is Spottedhead's best friend but I'm not going to tell you much, you'll have to read for yourself! :D Thanks again! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:41, October 2 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Do you go on Warrios Fanfiction Wiki? 'Cause that is normaly where I am. Leafwhisker The Skies of Shattered Hope Re: Hmm... *thinks* Main difference... well... I don't really know. Jews go to temple instead of church, have their own customs, have their own holidays... you know. And I love your new siggy! Very prettyful.--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 14:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool Cool thanks for reading! I agree with you, Brineminnow is right for you! And (for now) Sandheart and Spottedhead are just friends...but anything can happen! :D Hmmmm...well if you look here, you'll see a list of a bunch of toms who need controlling. But in order to pick the right one, I must ask you a few questions first okay? Well do you want to control a cat in power? Are you interested in a tom with a mate or no mate? What type of tom do you want (warrior, elder, etc.)? And finally, what color do you like on toms? If you'd rather just pick yourself, go ahead! Leave me a meow! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 16:50, October 3 2009 (UTC) Well Sandheart is the next page I was creating and sure! I'll do Wildfire next! Good choice! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 16:53, October 3 2009 (UTC) Sure, you can do Wildmarsh anytime you want! I'll put her on the list of pages to be created! Of course you can be Rockclaw and Hawkpaw, I must warn you though, Hawkpaw's very sneaky! :D SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 16:57, October 3 2009 (UTC) Uh Uh, recent events page? -LeafySkies of Shattered Hope Haha You are too funny! I know between you and Rockclaw, you'll keep Hawkpaw under control! Thanks for the update, I'll have to include that in my book, it's too funny to pass up! Anyway, I don't really know about the Spottedhead love triangle thing. I guess it goes like this: Spottedhead has a crush on Thornstar but Thornstar doesn't seem to notice her that way and Sandheart likes Spottedhead more than a friend but Spottedhead doesn't see that way and neither of them have the guts to tell one another that they love them more than a friend. Soooooo it's complicated but we'll see what happens. Any suggestions? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:32, October 3 2009 (UTC) Good idea! I'll take that into my thoughts haha, I really have to control them. *whacks head* Anyway, your ideas are awesome not lame! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:41, October 3 2009 (UTC) Oooohhh sorry! I don't mean to steal your ideas! Hey I'll check out your book right now, sounds good to me! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:45, October 3 2009 (UTC) Still looking at your book, sorry I'm so slow :P Anyway, sure! I can always use more cats, I'll use him for an apprentice...hmmm I'll have to decide soon. Thanks again! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:52, October 3 2009 (UTC) SOOOOO Cool! My favorite character's Brineminnow. Anyway, I think your story's amazing! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:56, October 3 2009 (UTC) Cool! Anyway, right now I'm working on Sandheart and adding more onto Thornstar so keep an eye out for the next couple of minutes! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:00, October 3 2009 (UTC) Update I updated Thornstar but not completely. Hey if you want you can sign my friend's list! Working on Sandheart. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:14, October 3 2009 (UTC) Your stories Wow that's tough :( I write all that stuff down. I daydream about the next parts of my stories in lunch and reading class...the least productive one of my day...to me...or is it....maybe that's just my daydreaming gland talking...if there is one....o.O Story writing is hard...I have advice! You don't create characters you want people to like and you don't create characters that you want people to hate. You create characters that you want people to guess about. i feel like typing I have no idea why --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 18:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC) No idea what I mean? Example: Some people like Jayfeather...others....like me...do not. The author didn't make anyone like or dislike Jayfeather. It just all happened. Get it now? --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 18:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'll read as long as you don't say Jayfeather, feel, and sorry in the same sentence, unless there is some sort of negative article in there or whatever. -goes to see- On warriors fanfiction. right?--[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 18:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I can't find the er..site. What am I typing in wrong? Gee I am stupid today...I'll veiw them later --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 18:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I already did and it's amazing! It's so good! I love Lionflame! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:45, October 3 2009 (UTC) Lionflame's funny. I guess he reminds me of myself because I love to scare off birds when they're bothering me and his "lion roar" made me lol! Anyway, sorry I couldn't respond right away. I had to go to dance class, it was mandatory! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:25, October 3 2009 (UTC) Oh Well, I kinda guessed that but it was funny too! See you soon! -Spottedhead (sorry, not logged on) Congrats and Other Business Hey congrats! I made a comment too so check it out again if you'd like. You're doing pretty good if I do say so myself. Anyway, Thornstar's pixel looks great! I'll put him on in the morning because I have to go sorry! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 00:56, October 4 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You're a senior warrior, I'm very proud of you. So keep in touch and leave me a meow! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:22, October 4 2009 (UTC) Re: Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you hate WWiki. >.< Stupid meh...--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 18:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, BTW, are you going to be a senior warrior for PIA? (Wow, that kind of rhymed... xD)--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 18:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know, right? When Eu gave me a warning ("over 60% of your edits aren't helpful... yadda yadda yadda") I was kinda like, ''What's the point of a talk page when you can't actually talk on it? But then... I dunno... I kinda forgot about it. xP--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 18:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh, you don't feel appreciated ''here? But you are appreciated! We appreciate you! *looks hard at all the members of WCWiki* Don't we?--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 18:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) All members of WCWiki: We-appreciate-Eveningswift! We-appreciate-Eveningswift! (lol)--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 18:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) hi Hi Eveningswift sorry i coldn't talk I was making Dexters article. Thanks its based on my pet cat dexter (well execpt the leaving his owners) --[[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 20:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) cool but why did you leave Hei Hei when you could of taken him with you? Why isn't it (if you don't mind me asking)--[[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 20:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) oh also I moved house and both of my neibours have very loud dogs but my cat will sit on the fence and hiss at them but dex has to watch out for dougal (a feral cat) --[[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 20:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) lol want to go to MythClans? --[[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 20:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) was happening? I like all the new siggys. they look tight. [[User:Bronzestripe| '''Bronzestripe' ]]Bronzestripe 21:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *Suffocates* *attempts to break free of Eveningswift's fatal hugging* (LOL) You're welcome, and thanks! And don't worry, you'll get more popular as time progresses... seriously, Eveningswift's character article is already third most visited. I'm seventh :( lol.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Sandheart Sandheart is cool, I'll admit the second one is better but the first one wasn't THAT bad. At least, I don't think it was. *smiles innocently* Anyhoo, they would never forget about you, make sure to remember all the little people like me when you become big and famous (not that you already aren't :D). SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:05, October 4 2009 (UTC) Siggy So cool! I love it but am I missing something "Central?" Who is Central? Sorry, I get confused easily! :D Congrats again! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:38, October 4 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You're pretty awesome yourself! By the way, love the new siggy but who's Central? Sorry I get confused easily! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:33, October 4 2009 (UTC) Cool so you like Harry Potter too? I adore that, I watched Order last night :D SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:36, October 4 2009 (UTC) Re: *Shrugs* Pretty go- well, actually, not so good. My mom went on MythClans.piczo.com... *shudders* If you go there you can see the whole conversation... mildly creepy... aw, narrh, I have to get off the computer. TTYT! (my version, it's "Talk to you tomorrow" instead of "Talk to you later" xP)--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: PIA Yep. --Sparrowsong 00:27, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Appreshiasion (did I spell that right? lol) Hey Evening, I'm just here to tell you that every WCWiki member apprieshiates (I gotta work on my spelling) you. We love you for your kindness, devotion, thoughtfulness, and hard work. We love your art also! So don't feel bad. Me and every user on ''this wiki loves you. *gives Eveningswift a big hug* [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) It's Okay It's alright Eveningswift, I forgive you (and YOU'RE NOT A NITWIT!!!). On to more business matters, you went to China!!! Haha that's so cool, the farthest place I've been is Ireland and Paris, France. Super cool! Well the Order's sad, I miss Sirius. *whimpers* I must control myself (I hate Bellatrix >:O)... *bawls* I'm okay...I think. HaHa I'm fine, don't worry. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:17, October 5 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi Eveningswift, nice to meet you! And thanks for offering me a charart but no thanks. Thanks anyway! (I know what charart are, I make them too.) --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk']] 01:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks anyway! --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk']] 01:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Whose Peacesong? Sorry I left, I was trying to organize my talk page, didn't work that well! --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk''']] 01:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Limegaze Here she is! Do you like her? She's my first black-and-white cat. --Sparrowsong 02:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Evening... Look, I'm sorry, but I think you misunderstood what I meant. I did see what you said, I was only agreeing with you. Maybe I should have said 'I agree' first. How, though, was I discriminating against you? We are not ignoring you. We are not trying to discriminate against you in any way. I am really not sure what you meant by that. Sincerily, --Sparrowsong 03:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC)